


Rainy Day Snuggles

by loveseek630



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveseek630/pseuds/loveseek630
Summary: Hakyeon and Hongbin come home drenched from the rain. And Taekwoon is there with everything they need.Based on a prompt shared to me by my pink bunny baby.





	Rainy Day Snuggles

Hakyeon finds cover under the extended roof of a closed store. He really should have taken a taxi but the skies were clear earlier that day and he wanted to walk under the night sky. He had no idea where this sudden shower came from, but now he was soaked, few blocks away from home, and his plans of watching the stars as he walked were obviously not gonna happen.

He wondered if he should stay under the safety of a half-meter roof and wait for the rain to stop, or just f*ck it and run home as quickly as he could.

He smiled to himself when he saw Hongbin running towards him, hands over his head as if it would actually prevent him from getting wet.

"Your hands are too small to cover your head," Hakyeon said when Hongbin got under the roof. "You're all soaked already."

"I don't have much choice," Hongbin just smiled as he brushed droplets of water off of his arms. He shook his head like a little puppy drying his hair out, and Hakyeon reached out to fix his hair.

"I need to at least see where I'm going."

"Should we run home then?" Hakyeon took off his coat and stretched it over both of their heads. "On three? One... Two... Thr-"

Hongbin ran before Hakyeon even finished counting. Hakyeon followed immediately and yelled at him to wait for him. Hongbin laughed, but he paused and then ducked under the coat too, so they could run together.

"Taekeoon will kill us."

And indeed, they were greeted by a grumpy Taekwoon who threw towels at their faces the moment they opened the door.

"Hyung, how did you know we were coming?" Hongbin and Hakyeon were taking off their wet shoes by the doorway. Hakyeon's coat has been thrown on the floor as well.

"I saw you from the window. And I knew you guys would be like this anyway. I told you to bring umbrellas this morning."

The other two just giggled while Taekwoon sighed. Normally, it's Hakyeon who nagged them to be more careful. But today, Hakyeon was just a tiny bit mischievous and Taekwoon thought he deserved the nagging.

"I prepared hot water. Go wash up quickly before you catch colds."

"Okay~" They chirped simulatenously.

Hongbin was first to go to the bathroom but Hakyeon stepped in as well, almost as soon Hongbin did.

"Let's conserve water and bathe togther, shall we?"

Hongbin was not going to decline, nor complain. He loved taking baths with Hakyeon. He loved running his hands over the wet, tan skin, lathered with fragrant soap. It was a scent that was distinctly Hakyeon's and Hongbin loved basking in it while they bathed.

Hakyeon loved it as well - the way Hongbin touched him, and helped him wash, and occasionally dropped massaging fingers at the back of his neck. But relaxing as his touches were, Hakyeon had to cut it short.

"Let's hurry. I'm tired."

"Me too," Hongbin replied, eyes half-drooping from exhaustion.

They started rinsing and minutes later, they both sat on their bed, towels hanging over their heads as they lazily dried each other's hair.

They weren't even half done yet when Hongbin just plopped down and laid his head on Hakyeon's lap.

"You're hair's still wet. My pants -" Hakyeon barely finished his sentence through a yawn. "Will get wet too."

Hongbin just pouted and squirmed as he got comfortable in his position. Hakyeon chuckled. He laid his towel on the bed and then laid down as well, making sure his wet hair was laying right on top of the towel. He played with Hongbin's fringe as he lay with him, until he dozed off as well and his hand just fell completely limp on Hongbin's head.

"Seriously, these guys," Taekwoon sighed again when he found them both sleeping on their bed. He knelt by Hakyeon's left side and then gently shook him awake.

Hakyeon barely opened his eyes, but Taekwoon pulled him up to sit, offering his broad chest as an alternative to the bed. Hakyeon gladly accepted and leaned against his chest while Taekwoon took the towel to finish drying Hakyeon's hair.

When he was done, he turned towards Hongbin, still sleeping on Hakyeon's lap. They tried to wake him up by planting kisses on his forehead. When he didn't wake up, Taekwoon used his thumb to gently pull his chin down, opening the younger's mouth just a tiny bit - enough for a soft kiss.

Hongbin smiled into the kiss.

"You were waiting for that, weren't you?" Hakyeon laughed. He was now clinging on to Taekwoon's back like a koala.

"Maybe." Hongbin finally sat up and let Taekwoon dry his hair too.

"You guys are such babies," Taekwoon whined.

"You're the biggest baby of all," Hakyeon whispered as he nuzzled the back of Taekwoon's neck.

Taekwoon turned his head to look at him, only to be met by Hakyeon's soft pouty lips. He half-sighed and half-grinned as he kissed Hakyeon.

"Bring your umbrellas next time," Taekwoon groaned before throwing the towels aside and deciding to just lay in between Hakyeon and Hongbin on the bed.

Hakyeon immediately fit his head into the nook of his neck while Hongbin simply pressed his forehead against Taekwoon's. They were all arms and legs tangled on a tiny bed, but it was comfortable enough for them to fall back to sleep.

It was cold and rainy outside, but it was all warm and cosy on that littled bed with the three of them.


End file.
